


Sexy Mothman bought me??? Σ(°Д°υ)

by The_one_and_only_Bird



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I JUST WANT TO BE ONE OF THE COOL KIDS PLS, mothman is a gang leader, someone please kill me I swear to god I did this for a special role on discord, the unholy successor to my immortal, y/n is a werewolf, yeah this is that but with mothman and my immortal inspiration, you know those super shitty wattpad werewolf revenge stories?, you're welcome in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_and_only_Bird/pseuds/The_one_and_only_Bird
Summary: y/n is a werewolf whos abused every day bc everyone thinks she killed her parents and shes very sad and deprezzed and then one day sshes bought by mothman and finds out that shes actually a werewolf vampire dragon prinzess and unlocks all her hidden powers and she has the power of mothmans gang behind her and beats up everyone who wuz meanz to her!!!1!!1!!1!!!!!1Please god dont shoot me, I swear I did this to get a cool special role on discord please god dont hold me accountable for my sins I hate myself just as much as you
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	Sexy Mothman bought me??? Σ(°Д°υ)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts).



Hewwo m /n demanesia ohllow dark'ness silvr smth moonpaw an im a werewolves bt whan i wuz 6 me parenz wr attaked an bc i wuz the only 1 left aliv they thot i klled them!!!! No 1 bleves my n they ll ate me n beat me up evry day n im super deprexzzed n even th omegaz bet me up   
  


I wak up n look n my mrror an im super ukgly 

Smooth ebony black hair that goes down to my waist, glimmering with tinges of a deep, startling blue as the light reflects off the glossy surface. Green eyes flecked with silver and gold, which glimmer like a thousand sparkling stars- an entire galaxy trapped in two small eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Dark lashes that created a startling contrast against my pale, unblemished skin, which was as smooth as a polished river stone. 

Anyways I lev my room and my half sistir Jona kicks me and stomps on my ribs. I scream rlly loud and cry as she calls me names

  
"OMFG U SLUT!!" She screams, and shes wearing a super short red dress and so much makeup I cant see her skin "HAHAH" she laughs "I CANT BELIEVE UR SO UGLY OMG Y ARE U EVEN ALIVE GO MAKE ME BREKFAST!!!" 

She pushedd me dwn the stairs and I fell rlly hard and there was a crack an I think one of my bones broke :(((   
  
Cryin I wen to the pck kitchn an startd cookin an I made a huge feast for the entir pack all on my own an I set it out on the big table an then sat in the corner lik a doge an every1 sat at th tabl an ate but then Xavier my bain bulli an also pack alpha went OMFG THS FOOD S SO BAD AN SHIT OMFG OMFG an then he brok the bakon plat an threw a vase @ me an I crid as it hit me hed an i strtd bleedin an every1 laughed an thr laugs wr so bad i crid evn more!!

An then Joa grbbd me by t har an pckd me up n dragged me away an said omfg u slut ur so fkn stopid y cant u be usfll 41nc????? An she thrw me n my rome but it ws actully th attik bc i live in the attik an i crid as Jona sd 

N stay thre u btch y/n the gang ldr is cmn an he gonna chuse a mate n it gnna b ME AHAHHAHAHAH she laughed n went awy

  
I crid an then lay dwn n th flor n ws sad n dint eat so i strived lk all dae n whn i wok up it ws drk n i lookd outsid th windoe n saw a limozine n knw it nust b the gng ldrr!!! I sghd dreamly bc ik the gan ledr s super hawt n named motheman n i wish i cold be wt hm bc hs so hot n i bet hs super nic an js t as I tight that I lnd against th door an it fell opn!!!! It wsnt lockde anymor!!!

So thn i lft the rm n loked dwnstrs n saw  **HIM** it ws moteman n i crid he wuz so sexy lil im cryin rn ohmg i cnt an i wen dwn strs n stard an ll th gls in th pck wer lned upp n mthman stpped n strd whn e sw me n i str dbak n thn we bth said  **mate** t th sm tim an mothmn swepppt me up n i crid as Jaon screamed NOOOOo M UR MATE NT y/N!!!!! N moeman slabbed r acrss th fac an she wen flyin n2 th wall n thr ws blood n i crid

oMG MTHMAN Y DID U DO THAT!!!

N motheman shooke hs hed n sad 'ur so nice 2 er vn tho hes sch a bich 2 u ur an angl' an i crid as mothman nuzzld me neck an then we wen outsid an gote in his limo and drove 2 his mansion

N the limo i suddenly strtd feeli bad n pain n i fel n screamed "AAAHHHHHH' I scrmed n crid n thn I turnd in2 a wolf!!!!! 

I loked n a mrror az motheman sad 'omg ur so sexi bb' n i wuz a white wolf whikch is lik magic an actoallly rylty fr werwlvez n i crid n shfttd bak n me har wuz rANBOW!!!! N me eyz wr gld n sprkly lk omgggg i wuz so beautifl n my scrz wr all gon an i crd an motheman hggd me n said 'ur a princess now bb ou cn us mgk n cntrlll elmenz nw ur th mst powrfl grol vr y/n wll u marri me?' 

I blshed n said "omfg yex moeman" i sadi n thn we wr @ hs manshione n i gt ot of th cr n th mansion wuz n tdo woodes n t wuz 10 storz hig n ad a bug brden n i gsped bc they ad rozes n my momz nam is rose!!! 

Mthman piked me uupe n brght me ntp is ouse n we fkked on th table n thn th nxt mrnnin i woke up n moeman sad 'omg y/n ir so prty wen ur aslep im so lcky to b ur man!!!' n i flipd me har n sad 'omg no me tho ur so sexy moe man cn we plz go kll all my old pack??' n moewth men sid 'omg ur so smrt y/n yesss i lov u smch'

N thn we wen bck 2 me old pck an fckd agan in da cr an i put on nw cloths n i wore blck ladder stckngs an a black miny skrit n blck lpcstic n balck eyeshaddw n makip n rd hlls lik da blod ov me enemaiz a blck slevlesz toop n moewth man sd i lkked spr ahwt n i sed no u bbb

wenz we gt bck 2 da pac i wentz out o de car n pt me hands to de sky an summund a storem an den lighnen streked down an it them all an dey died!!!!!

Den me an mowethm men went bck 2 hiz houz an we fcked agan an lived appily evr after

**Author's Note:**

> I can promise that however much you hate me, I hate myself even more  
> if you look at my pf I swear I actually write ok fics  
> I SWEAR this isnt what Im about, I just REALLY wanted the mothman role on discord


End file.
